I'm Nothing Without You
by penagainstpaper
Summary: What if there was another survivor in the Uchiha clan besides Sasuke? What if he fell desperately in love with her? OC


I'm Nothing Without you

_by: penagainstpaper_

* * *

><p>Xx Merany's P.O.V xX (Mizuki's Mother)<p>

It was late that night and I was simply reading a book under the light of a lamp. Back and forth, I rocked the rocking chair. Eight, year old Mizuki was trying her newly-discovered jutsu by lighting a candle with flames. Yuro, my husband, was in the dining room, doing paper work.

Suddenly, Rin, our neighbor, burst through the doors unexpectedly.

"Rin? What's going on?" Yuro ran to the living room, alarmed.

I had stood up and picked Mizuki off the floor, into my arms.

"Itachi! He's gone mad! He-" He was cut off.

We watched as Rin fell to the ground, revealing a kunai on his back. He had been hit; now he was dead.

"Mommy!" Mizuki shrieked and hid under my hair on the sight.

"What's going on?" I was frozen with fear and couldn't even plan a rescue of saving my daughter.

Yuro got to the floor to check a vein in Rin's neck. "He's dead."

I was even more scared now.

He got back up to his feet. "He said something about Itachi. That boy!" He snapped.

Then there were more deadly screams outside, followed by silence of death. Itachi was coming close to checking this house.

"Can't anybody stop him?"

"We are. After we keep Mizuki away from him," we looked at Mizuki.

"How?"

He paused. "The bomb shelter! We can keep her there untill we finish off Itachi."

The bomb shelter was built by Yuro in case there was ever a chance of a nuclear war. This was his plan of a family savior. But, right now, Mizuki was all we could think about.

We ran as fast as we could to the backyard. I kicked the leaves and branches that was in on top of the small doors to camouflage it. Yuro kicked off the latchet and swung the door open. We ran down the unstable stairs, to the underground. Mizuki was still crying deafeningly.

The bomb shelter had already a supply of fruit in barrels, blankets and pillows that where kept in a sack, and water safely kept in bug tubs. The walls were supported by large, thick pieces of wood that was tighten against the soil.

I let Mizuki sit in a corner and wrapped her in a blanket. Her cry was making me go insane.

"Mizuki, Mizuki. Listen to me!" I shook her.

She was thankfully quieting down.

"Me and your father are going out to take care of something. Stay here. Don't ever climb the stairs to look for us. Got that?" It hurt to even say the words together, because it translated: _"me and your Father and going out to sacrifice ourselves to save you."_

She nodded. And I felt the tears poking out.

Me and Yuro kissed her forehead one last time and hurried out to face Itachi.

's P.

Two hours had passed my my parents had not came back. The screams finally ended, but even more to handle was the silence that followed.

I managed to keep my mouth shut like Mommy last instructed me to do.

I had kept my eyes closed the whole time; I'd rather see the darkness behind my eyelids than the images that my mind played tricks on.

There were careful thumps upstairs. I could estimate that there were two of them, and they were both men.

They separated; one of them looking on the north side and the other on the south. I could hear one of them found the doors to this bombshell; mommy and daddy probably didn't even hide it good enough because they were in such hurry.

The doors creaked open, the light peered in behind my man was now walking down the stairs carefully.

He paused. And then ran up to me. He picked me up carefully.

"Please don't hurt me!" was all I could say in defense.

"Shhh... Don't worry, child. I won't." he hushed. "Hey, I found a kid down here!" He had shouted to his mate.

The other one came running down, not being as careful as he should've had.

They found no one who could take care of me, so they put me on adoption. I was sent to the Sand to be adopted by a couple who could not conceive a child of their own. I lived here until I was fourteen years-old. I was old enough by then to understand that my real parents died in the sacrifice, that they weren't coming back, that they risked their lives to save my own.

I wasn't always like the child I was before, cheery and enthusiastic. I was now silent and depressed. My step parents found no hope in me in the Sand. They tried to put me in school and change my last name to hide my identity. I refused, and went on in being called an Uchiha. They feared the most that Itachi would some back and finish the last survivor.

They sent a mail then to Konoha by hawlk. I didn't know what it was absolutely about, untill they broke to me about the news.

"What?" I asked, just incase I somehow heard wrong.

"We're sending you back to Konoha," Mother insisted.

"Why?" I nearly began crying.

"We know there is better future for you there," Father argued with me.

"Why would you think that? I'm completely happy here!" I was lying.

"We know you will be happy more in Konoha. There is more opportunity. I know it's different from the Sand and all that . . ." Mother explained in a calm voice.

"How are you sure about that?" I began crying by now.

"We're ourselves are not completely sure. We're trying to see if you can blend in more there," Father patted my shoulders.

"H-How do you know that i'll _blend in_?" I sobbed.

"Because there is another Uchiha there."

Those two words had completely moved me: _another Uchiha_.

"What?" I said it almost in a whisper.

"There _is_ another survivor of Itachi's attack." Mother said.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked egarly. I couldn't think of a better reason that they would keep this from me.

"We wanted to tell you when you were older," they explained.

"Is the Uchiha a girl or a boy?" I hoped it was halfheartedly a boy, and halfheartedly a girl

"Boy. In your age too," Father pointed out.

"Okay," I smiled now, having more enthusiasm to go to Konoha.

They read it in my face, new excitement.

"Does he know about me?" I asked.

"He doesn't. You can tell him if you want. If you want, keep it to yourself."

I decided to keep it to myself untill I could know better the other Uchiha.

"A Jounin will come by tomorrow at eight and pick you up," Mother kissed my head.


End file.
